Friends
by BlackCranez21
Summary: Kanato was so tired of being ignored and thought of as meaningless. All he wanted was to be seen as something more, but they would never understand. Nobody ever understood what he had went through on a daily basis, nobody tried to see him as who he really was until she came by. A KanatoSakamakiXReader one-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers. _

_This story was requested to me by a an amazing person, Zeeweeble. So please enjoy at your own leisure. _

_(Y/N): Your Name_

_(H/C): Hair Color_

_(E/C): Eye Color_

* * *

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Kanato spoke up at his two brothers, his hands placed angrily upon his waist. He absolutely hated it when they did this. Always. They would always exclude him from things they were doing and that pissed him off beyond belief. All he wanted was to be treated equally but every single one of his brothers treated him like some kid.

Ayato looked up from where he was, his fangs covered in red blood that smeared over his face. Green eyes hazy with anger and lust for blood. "Oi! Go away!"

Laito purred in satisfaction beside the red haired vampire. His flushed face rubbed up against pale skin as Yui whimpered, his fangs digging into her inner thigh. Ayato growled in jealously as he resumed sucking the blood from Yui's neck. As always it was a _group_ effort. The purple haired vampire sighed in boredom as he walked away from the pair, too tired to even care where he was going. Pulling Teddy closer towards himself, Kanato walked into the back gardens of the mansion. It was always so quiet there.

Almost all the time it was empty and void of existence but today was one of the rare occasions where it was not.

In a familiar field of roses, lay (Y/N). Her body spread naturally through the grooves of the rose bushes, the moonlight highlighting her sharp facial features and inhumane beauty. From all the people that Kanato could have come by, it had to be her. His body stiffened in internal conflict as he debated leaving the gardens.

As much as he loved the concept of free blood, the vampire hated the idea of having to deal with the (H/C) haired girl. (Y/N) was different.

The girl was so serious and stern with the brothers touching her; as shown when Laito had broken his nose after trying to bite the (H/C) haired girls neck. After that eventful day, the brothers had chosen to just leave her be, instead preferring to just use Yui as their source of food. She was so easy to drink from and play with.

Such as shame too. Kanato could smell (Y/N)'s sweet blood from where he stood. It was so much richer and sweeter than Yui's was. He closed his eyes and imagined sinking his fangs into her hot veins and sucking to his hearts content. It would be so delicious.

"Ha." A small noise of amusement rang out from smirking pink lips.

The purple haired vampire snapped open his eyes to look into her humored (E/C) ones. "What the hell are you looking at?" He hissed angrily at the girl before him.

Her smirk widened. "I should be asking you that. Weren't you the one staring at me first?"

Kanato shut his mouth in aggravation. He hissed at her and pulled Teddy closer to his body before plopping herself down on the ground beside her. "Neh Teddy. What was that?" He pulled the bear up to his nose. Gingerly rubbing the tip of the bears ear.

(Y/N) smiled softly at the sight. The way he spoke to it as if it were alive was refreshing from all the sadistic attitudes the other brothers showed her. "He's cute."

Doll-like purple eyes turned to look in her direction. He restrained himself from lashing out at her, almost curious as to what she was about to say next. "Teddy. It's cute how much you love him."

For once in his life, the purple haired vampire didn't know how to reply. Something about the way she spoke was different from the way everyone else talked to him. It almost sounded...

..._nonjudgmental_.

Unsure of how to respond to the (H/C) haired girls words, Kanato only managed to nod his head in agreement. Pulling his knees up to his chest, the vampire found himself unconsciously scooting closer to (Y/N).

"Can I ask you something though?" (Y/N) cocked her head over to look at him, a serious expression on her sharp face. "Why do you like Teddy more than your own brothers?"

As soon as the last words left her mouth, the only sound that could be heard was that of manic laughter. Kanato laughed madly, clutching his sides as he fell over onto his side. A mess of giggles and kicks.

(Y/N) watched with emotionless eyes as Kanato continued to laugh beside her, waiting until the purple haired vampire gathered his breathes. As he wiped the edges of his eyes from dry tears, a grin took over his small face. "(Y/N)-chan, I hate all of my family. They're absolutely useless and not cute and cuddly." Pulling the brown bear to his chest, Kanato whispered softly into its ears. "You would never understand though, right Teddy?"

The (H/C) haired girl closed her eyes once more in memory of her family. Laying her back against the dirt floors, (Y/N) folded her arms lightly over her chest before speaking to him. "I don't think I could ever fully understand but I **can** sympathize with you."

His curious eyes burned a hole through the back of her eyelids and she smirked in victory. "I know exactly what it feels like to be discarded. What it's like when your tossed aside by the people who are supposed to love you the most. Like your just some piece of garbage. Going unnoticed by everyone around you like your invisible or something."

At the end of her words she sat up to look into his purple eyes with an intense gaze. "Don't just keep yourself stuck in this endless cycle of pain and ignorance. It's never going to change unless you do something about it. Your not meaningless though, and your never alone."

She breathed in deep sigh as her eyes stared off into the distance. Kanato glanced slightly at the girls face as it contorted in repressed pain. A strange pain tugged at his heart as he looked on at the (H/C) haired girl. She looked so fragile and strong at the same time. Kanatos eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How was that even possible? The girl in front of him was so intriguing.

Too busy reminiscing on her past, (Y/N) failed to notice the purple haired vampire beside her until something was shoved up in her face. The soft brown fur of Teddy was all she could see as she raised in eyebrow in confusion. The momentarily sad expression on her face was now replaced with one of questioning.

"Here." A faint pink dusted his cheeks as he held the stuffed bear out to her once more. "Teddy will make you feel better."

The (H/C) haired girl hesitantly reached out her long hands to graze the stuffed animals fur before deeming it safe and pulling it fully into her hands. She examined Teddy's big black eyes and stroked its head softly before hugging it close to her body. (Y/N) didn't know much about the vampires relationship with Teddy but she knew it was an honor to be able to hold the bear. Every single time she ever saw Kanato, he always had Teddy with him. They were practically joined at the hip. It made (Y/N) a little happy knowing he allowed only her to do that. Snuggling her face into the cotton, the (H/C) haired girl inhaled, her nostrils instantly filling with the strong smell of pine and oats.

Kanato watched in interest as the girl buried her face into his teddy bear, she looked like a porcelain doll. With a slow hand, he unconsciously reached his hand out to stroke the base of her neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" With speed faster than one could blink, (Y/N) snapped her head over her shoulder to look at the vampire. A firm glare locked on her face.

Kanato retracted his hand wordlessly from her soft skin, unsure of what to do next. He looked away from her sharp eyes and pulled his long legs further towards his chest. "Sorry."

A tense silence filled the cold night air as the pair continued to sit beside one another, neither of them wanting to say a word. (Y/N) sighed beside him. "Aren't you tired?" The tone she used sounded uncaring but a small part of the girl really was concerned about the deep rings under his eyes.

Kanato gazed into her eyes, his manic grin plastered once more on his face. "No. That's just crazy, right Teddy?" He reached over for his bear and took it into his arms as the girl loosened her hold on it just enough for him to take it back. Purple eyes closed in satisfaction at the soft fur under his fingertips. Even though the bear was only gone for a few minutes, they felt like the longest of years.

(Y/N) clicked her tongue in reprimanding. He was avoiding the question. "Come here."

Like a dog to its master, Kanato obediently inched closer to her until he was seated a mere hairs width away from her. Pink lips upturned slightly as delicate hands reached over to pull Kanatos head into her lap. He tried to push himself away from her warmth but her hands kept him still. "Stay still and go to sleep already. Don't even try to lie to me. I can tell when someone's as sleep deprived as you are."

Her right hand reached over to trace the large bags under his violet eyes, he stilled under her touch. The fight suddenly left his body as the unusual warmth from the girl coupled with the serene smell of roses left him in a state of euphoria and drowsiness. It felt..._nice_. His big violet colored eyes started to close with each passing minute as a deprivation of sleep suddenly weighed down his body until it felt like a bag of iron bricks. Kanato found it strange how just one action from this stranger could make him feel so at ease. His mind slipped in and out of consciousness as he managed to mumble out a few stray words. "Why are you...doing this?"

His glazed over eyes just barely managed to make out her silhouette as a genuine smile passed over (Y/N)'s face. The vampire rubbed his tired eyes to try to clear out his eyes. "I'm doing this because I want to be your friend. I don't want to see you suffer anymore, I want you to know your not ever alone in life. There's always going to be someone there for you, someone to save you because deep down we're all the same."

Her soft voice faded into the still atmosphere as sleep finally pulled him down to darkness. For the first time in his life, Kanato slept peacefully and nightmare free. It comforted him knowing that (Y/N) would be watching over him as he slept because she was _his friend_.

* * *

_Hope I didn't butcher Kanato too much... Anyways, leave a comment if you loved it, hated it, or if you just wanted to request another DL character one shot. Thank you all ahead of time my lovely readers! _


End file.
